On that Faithful Day
by MnMAllyn
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia and Natsu Dragneel are now happily married for three years. One day, Happy gave Lucy a chance to reminisce precious moments in her past. A photo album and a CD. What would these things remind of our favorite blonde? Modern AU. One-shot


I do not own Fairy Tail nor do any of the songs used in this entry.  
Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

Arctic Monkeys owns the song mentioned entitled "505" and "Baby I'm Yours"

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Magnolia, the town is packed with people scurrying to attend their activities for the day. There are those whom are idly chatting with each other, some are preparing for their dinner, some are just enjoying the sight of the town. However, in a quaint two-story house, a beautiful blonde is currently rummaging the confines of their master bedroom. Lucy Heartifilia-Dragneel has been busy trying to find her materials that should rid of her writer's block but it looks like her things didn't want to be found. She stood in the center of the room eyeing the mess she had created during the past two hours.

"Great, now I have to spend another hour just cleaning this." The blonde groan and then sigh. She just wishes that her husband would not come home at the moment.

"I'm sure he would just find something that would distract him, and instead of helping me he would unconsciously add to this mess." She said to a blue cat lazing in between the photo albums that she's currently organizing.

Turns out these albums would also cause her to be distracted from her main task. She can't help but open an album and reminisce the beautiful moments that have happened in her life, especially during these past 3 years. The album in her hands have the photos of everything related to their wedding but not the wedding itself. The wedding is in another separate album.

Starting from their engagement celebration to which they held at a classroom where they have spent their high school days together. She laughs as one of the photos reminds her that because of their drunkenness, she and her friends have spent the night in the room and ended up as a sight-seeing event for the students attending the school in the morning after. They have been reprimanded by their beloved principal, Makarov Dreyar and punished them by drawing on their faces using a marker while they slept. But at the end of the day it turned-out fine. They went home having a hangover and having to parade their faces full of drawings for the whole town to see.

"Too bad, Happy. You missed out the fun." She said with a laugh.

Next set of photos, were took during the preparation for their wedding. Lucy remember on how excited her female best friends were on helping her plan and organize the whole thing. She is really grateful for their help because despite the joys and excitement of planning she can't help but feel nervous and overthink of the things that could possibly go wrong during their day. She looks at the photos when they are picking up dresses for the bridesmaids and for the maid-of-honor; picking up the wedding gown; the boys' own adventure in picking up their own tuxedos; finalizing the guest list; food tasting; making the invitations; reservations for the place where the wedding will commence which is under the cherry blossom tree where they confess their love for each other; reservation for the place where the reception part will be held; picking up the decorations and the most unforgettable of all, the bachelor and bachelorette party. The party that their friends came up with is something really untraditional. The said party was her and Natsu having a race all over the town completing games that reminded them of random things about each other or random events that have happened in their lives. They may be physically exhausted but emotionally they're brimming with happiness for their friends have given them the chance to remember the things they have been through. The party actually gave them a boost of confidence and dispelled the negative thoughts they are having about the wedding.

Lucy thought that she can finally resume to her task after looking through the album but before she can close it, she caught glimpse of a CD sticking at the back cover. It has a title which is very familiar to her. _"It's always fun when we're together."_

But she can't remember putting a CD there nor the contents of this. With curiosity, she plucked the CD and put it in the player, ignoring the mess. She sits on their king size bed and waited as the CD loads in. For a few second, all she can see is black then comes her husband's sleeping face, in their apartment three years ago.

 _"Hey sleepy-head, you look so innocent when you're asleep. One wouldn't have thought that you're a hyperactive kind of man. And a pyromaniac at that."_

She heard herself saying in the video. A hand suddenly appears in the screen and is caressing her husband's face. From the brows, to the nose, to the lips and rested at the cheeks. At the background, sound of rain pouring can be heard along with the thunder and flashes of lightnings. Suddenly, it becomes clear to her as to what the video is all about. Lucy cannot and will not forget that day, for that day is one of the happiest, fulfilling and surprising days in her life. As she continues to watch the video she can't help but take a walk down the memory lane.

 _Lucy is sleeping soundly on their bed until she was woken up by the cold. Slowly opening her eyes, blinking to clear her sight. There's no sunlight peeking through their window, that's why she turned on their bedside lamp. She turned and saw Natsu in her side, facing her. Untamed pink hair, sticking everywhere. He used his one arm as a pillow while the other is wound up on her waist. She also used her one arm as a pillow while the other was laid in between them. It's like they've fallen asleep gazing at each other. And recalling last night's events that was what really happened. They are both exhausted to do anything so they just lay there in bed, facing each other while they talk and at one point they just fell asleep. She was just glad that today was her boyfriend's day off and she had no meeting with her editor. So today was a free day for them both. A smile slowly crept on her face but she suddenly felt a gust of wind and look to find out that their window was left open. She got up and locked it up. It was raining hard, and there was thunder and lightning. Feeling sudden warmness on her foot, she looked down to find their cat, Happy._

 _"Sorry to wake you up, Happy." She said as she crouched down and scratch its head. The blue cat purring in contentment. She looked at the direction of their bed to check if her dog, Plue, was sleeping there. And it just appeared so as she caught a white tail peeking out under the bed. Checking out their bedroom to see if everything is in place, an idea came to her as she peek at the sleeping man in bed. She got up and walk to one of the drawers and pulled out a camera. She tiptoes to the bed and silently laid down beside her boyfriend. She turned on the camera and film her sleeping dragon. Soon enough, Natsu was beginning to stir, slowly opening his onyx eyes._

 _"Rainy morning, handsome." She greeted him. He just smiles and reach his arm to touch her face._

 _"What time is it already?" He groggily asked, as he rubbed his eyes up. Turning to face the ceiling while stretching his other arm._

 _"I don't know. I didn't check out the time." She playfully answered. He turned up to her and give her a mischievous grin._

 _"You're not grumpy. That's new."_

 _"Am I always grumpy? She asked, pouting her lips. Natsu scoffed upon seeing her faked pout._

 _"No, not really. But you usually are in the morning."_

 _"But today was not my usual morning." He eyed up the camera in her hands._

 _"Okay." He slowly answered. "But what's with the camera."_

 _"Oh, well, it's not my usual morning because the first thing I laid my eyes on when I woke up was your sleeping face. You're so cute, I can't help but film it." She said with a giggle._

 _He then turned serious and said. "But you're way cuter than me when you're sleeping. You should've seen yourself, you're like a goddess." Her face heated up at his statement and playfully smack his chest. As she hides her face behind a pillow. Getting the chance he have, Natsu snatched the camera from her hands and turn it to her face._

 _"Waaaah. Don't do that, I am the one filming you."_

 _"Yeah but that was before. Now,_ _ **I**_ _am the one filming_ _ **you**_ _." He said with a laugh. "Here is my lovely girlfriend with her face red like a tomato." Surprise by a clap of thunder, Lucy shrieked and cover her ears._

 _"Awww is my sexy and fiery princess scared of thunder." He teased._

 _"No way, it just caught me by surprise." She growled. He then just answered her with a laugh and said,_

 _"C'mon, today's the perfect day for a hot chocolate." With camera in one hand, Natsu got up and held the other to his girlfriend. As Lucy get down, he pull her for a one arm hug and adjust the camera to film themselves. Lucy just laughed while Natsu kissed her in the forehead._

 _"I forgot, rainy morning to you too, beautiful." She looked up and kissed him on the lips. After that, they look at each other and smile._

 _"Now, let's get those hot chocolates." She whispers in his lips and kiss him one last time. She pull out from their embrace and walked up to the kitchen to prepare their drinks. Natsu trailed after her, filming the whole thing._

 _He filmed her while she moved across their kitchen. He can't help but admired her, she moved so gracefully while just doing a simple task. He eyed her attire and decided to get her a hoodie, because he's sure that those tank top and short won't stop her from getting cold. Settling down the camera in a part of the table where it can still film his girlfriend, he get back to their room and get one of his hoodie. 'This will surely do the trick,' he thought. Entering the kitchen, he slowly padded to the unsuspecting blonde and wound his arms behind her._

 _"Hey babe, aren't you getting cold? Look at your clothes." He whispered as he placed his head on her shoulder._

 _Lucy scoffed. "Why don't you look at yourself mister. You have nothing on you."_

 _"Yeah, but I don't get cold, you do. So put these on." He showed the hoodie which the blonde inclined to do so. She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. They kissed and smiled at each other. Lucy picked up the finished hot chocolate and handed it to Natsu then picked up her own cup. She would just be content with the things are going but Natsu had another thing in mind. He put down his cup and disappeared into their living room. Later on, she heard a song playing. It was entitled '505 by the Arctic Monkeys' one of their favorite bands. She smiled as she hummed the song. A while later, the pink-haired man appeared in the kitchen take her hands and lead her in front of their small balcony. The door was still closed but their couch was positioned in front of the balcony doors, facing outside, with pillows and blankets. The blonde woman just laugh as she realized what her boyfriend had been up to. She was sat on the couch while he get back to the kitchen to get his cup. What she didn't know was that Natsu also bring in the camera and settled it down in a place where it can film the two of them. She closed her eyes and savor the warmth from her drink while enjoying their background music. She later on felt a dip on her side and smiled._

 _"Enjoying everything, Luce?" She heard him ask. She opened her eyes and looked to him with a warm smile._

 _"Of course." He place a blanket around them._

 _"Glad you liked it."_

 _"Of course, I will, Natsu." Then added on. " I love you so much. Do you know that?" She heard him chuckle._

 _"And I love you too, Luce." Another song came up and she heard singing beside her._

 _ **"Baby, I'm yours.**_

 _ **And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,**_

 _ **Yours, until the rivers all run dry**_

 _ **In other words, until I die."**_

 _Natsu didn't get to continue the song, because Lucy beat him to it._

 **"** _ **Baby, I'm yours (Baby, I'm yours)**_

 _ **And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,**_

 _ **Yours, until the poets run out of rhyme**_

 _ **In other words, until the end of time."**_

 _At the chorus they did a duet and laugh as they finish singing._

 _Lucy can't help but sigh._

 _"I wish we can always have this kind of moments." There's a moment of silence between them but she doesn't bother. Until Natsu spoke up._

 _"We will until we're gray and old." She saw him reached out something in his pocket then feels something on her ring finger._

 _"WHAT!?" Shocked etched on her face as she looked at Natsu._

 _"I know, this isn't the kind of proposal you wanted to have. And I'm really sorry for that. But I feel like that this is the perfect moment. Just you and me." He smile at Lucy as he takes her hand in him._

 _"I'm really planning on doing something flashy, with all the dinner and flowers and whatnot stuff. But then I remembered you saying that you just want things to be simple. That you wanted to remember something simple but special. You were never one for those kinds of stuff because of the hardships you experienced in the past." Natsu kissed her hand while he continued. Lucy is now starting to tear up._

 _"I also remember that you hated this kind of season because it reminds you of your mother's death. But here you are, saying, wishing that we can always have this. And I looked at you and saw that you are happy, you're content with what we have. Because I realized, after all those things you've been through, you came out as this beautiful, kind and strong woman. You've already passed on the pain and the sadness. And I just can't help but think that I want to be your partner in starting a new life, Luce. I want to be there supporting you, loving you in any way that I can, until the end of time." Lucy laughed a bit despite the tears freely running on her face._

 _"What you're now is what I love the most. Just you with all the blond hair, with my hoodie on and a cup of hot chocolate in your hand. So it may be useless to ask this now seeing that you still have the ring on your finger but, Luce, will you share your life with me?"_

 _Lucy nodded eagerly as she shed tears. Natsu wiped her face and leaned down to kiss her. She pulled from the kiss and turned her gaze to the ring in her finger._

 _"It's always fun when we're together." She whispered_

 _"Yup, it's always fun when we're together."_

The screen blackens, a sign that the video have already ended. Lucy stay still in her position as she wipes her tear-stricken face and blows her nose.

She will never forget that faithful day. The day when she starts of her new life, when she is not only living for herself but also for one other person, when she shared her life with the person she love the most.

* * *

A/N: I would love to hear what you think about this story guys. I'll be really grateful to whatever reviews you may have.

Thanks for giving this story a chance. And thank you for taking the time to review.


End file.
